1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy system that operates in a body of fluid.
2. Prior Art
There have been developed various toys that operate in and/or with water. For example, there are various remote controlled toys that can travel across a body of water. Remote controlled toys in general do not provide an educational function. The users merely control the direction and speed of a vehicle.
There have been developed a number of edutainment toys. By way of example, Fisher Price and LEAPFROG have sold electronic games under the trademarks POWER TOUCH and LEAPPAD, respectively. These products provide different speech commands and statements in response to input from the user. With these products different cartridges, books, etc. can be loaded onto an electronic board to provide different story play for the user. Neither POWER TOUCH or LEAPPAD can be used in water.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,939,983; 6,062,936; 6,054,156; 6,163,258 and 6,325,693 issued to Rudell et al. disclose a concept where a user completes an electrical path of a circuit of a toy device. The toy device may support a food substance such as a popsicle. The device has two electrodes, one electrode in contact with the popsicle and the other in a handle of the device. When the user grabs the handle and consumes the popsicle, he/she provides a path for electrical current between the electrodes. Closing this circuit creates some type of output such as a sound or the illumination of a light source.
Tomy Toys sold a product under the name SING AND DANCE DOLPHINS that emitted a sound when placed in a body of water.
It would be desirable to provide an edutainment system that can be used in and interact with a body of water.